The Watch
by thetardsislocked
Summary: In the Gryffindor's Common Room, a 14 year old genius faces a dilemma. A Gryffindor is supposed to be brave above all. She is brave. The hat wouldn't have sorted her into this house otherwise. Then why is she afraid of opening a stupid watch?
1. Chapter 1

-What's with that watch you keep in your dorms? – Ginny interrogates curiously. – You never used it. Not even once.

Hermione and Ginny are walking down the stairways of Hogwarts. Observed by the never ending paintings, she suddenly stops walking. The girl is thoughtful. Finally a question she couldn't answer. She visualises the watch. It has some peculiar drawings in one side, circular drawings to be more exact. It is a pocket watch. Why would she have a pocket watch?

-It's broken.

They restart the walking. And Ginny points out the obvious.

-Fix it, then. You're the brightest witch of your age; you sure know a spell for it.

- I can't. It has been broken all my life.

- Why do you sound afraid?

She blinked and responded Ginny calmly.

-Is it stupid? To be afraid? Of course it is, I mean, it's just a clock. But I can't open it, or fix it, Ginny. I can't. Look, just forget it. It is nothing. Have you seen Ron or Harry?

* * *

**N/a: **I know this is a very very very small chapter, and I don't like that either. But I feel a little insecure in whether is a good idea or not, or whether I can write or not, and I really need your opinions. I may also publish another chapter today because I'm also impatient and I know many readers don't review. If possible, could you please give me your opinion about this little amount of words? You don't have to write much, only a comment about the way I write and how to improve it. I'm also sorry for any bad grammar you could possibly find in my fanfiction. This is due to the fact that my first language is Portuguese.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters or places or anything else you can find in the original stories. They belong to J.K. Rowling and BBC. I only imagined this crossover between them.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron kept eating as a pig, which drove Hermione insane. She rolled her eyes. He acted like an infant. Quickly, her mind distracted her, making her think about the watch and the conversation she had with Ginny earlier. Her ginger friend hasn't said a word about it since the chat, but Hermione feels the need to speak about it. If she starts this talk with her, she might convince her to open the watch. Hermione does not want to open the watch. She just wants to know what is keeping her from opening it.

-I'm going to the library. – She declares. - Need to finish the transfiguration essay. You should too, Ron. You too, Harry. I'm not writing it for you two again.

- It's due to next week, Hermione. We've got time.

- The last time I heard those words, I spent my sleeping time doing my best friend's homework. – She rolled her eyes, once again.

With some small steps, she left the room. She wasn't going to the library. She had already finished her essay. She just needed to think. Wandering through the halls of the Wizarding School, she had a memory. It was about her unusual clock. It was only some words, and none of them make sense, but she automatically related them to the watch.

_Gallifrey. Time Lords. Dead. The War Is Over. Chameleon Arch. Alone. _

-Are you okay dear? – She heard the voice of the fat lady. When did she get to the Gryffindor's Common Room entrance?

- I am. It was just… Well, it's nothing. Fortuna Major.

* * *

_Should I or shouldn't I open the watch? A Gryffindor is supposed to be brave above all. I am brave. The hat wouldn't have sorted me into this house otherwise. Then why am I afraid of opening a stupid watch? _

-It's just a stupid watch. You can do it. It's just a stupid watch. Be brave. Good, if I keep saying this, maybe I'll believe in it. Okay, let's try. Let's just do it once.

* * *

- I'm going to check if Hermione's alright. I think I heard something from the dorm.

Ginny finds Hermione passed out, with her watch next to it. It's open. _I shouldn't have told her to open it. _

* * *

**N/a: **Okay, I know it's still small but count it as a part two of the first one. _Fortuna Major_ was the password for the first week at Hogwarts in The Prisioner Of Azkaban and that the pass changes every week, but I used it anyway.

**Disclaimer: This is only based on the books by J.K. Rowling and the series Of BBC. None of the characters or other materials are mine. **


	3. Chapter 3

The brunette wakes up to find herself in the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey looks rather worried and even stunned. Hermione remembers everything. All time and space fills her head. It's a pretty awful feeling, having all time and space and no one who you could share it with. In her side, there is a pile of gifts.

-Concerned about something, Madame Pomfrey?- The girl questions.

- You've got two hearts, Miss Granger. I've never seen such a thing in my life. It's impossible.

Hermione closed her eyes for some seconds. _I can't just tell everyone I know I'm an alien. They'll think I've gone mad. _

-It's not impossible, just somewhat improbable. Thank you for everything, Madame Pomfrey. Don't worry, I'm alright. Could you please keep this as a secret? – The nurse nods at her. – Can I go now?

Madame Pomfrey nodded again, but Hermione can still see preoccupation in her eyes. The fourteen year old girl walks to her common room calmly.

-Oh, hello Hermione. Are you feeling better? – The Fat Lady asks. – Want to hear me to singing Opera? I'm sure you missed it.

-Hum no thanks. I'm okay. Fortuna Major.

The girl enters the common room and her friends hug her immediately.

-Did the clock have some kind of dark magic? It's working now. What happened when you opened it? – Ginny inquires.

Hermione laughed as she responded.

- No, Ginny. I'm okay. I just hadn't eaten anything for hours. It's an ordinary watch. I've fixed. There was nothing extraordinary about it.

-Oh. - Ginny said, disappointed. - Can you help me with this potion essay? I'll need it by tomorrow, and I haven't done a thing!

- Okay. We'll just have to do it quickly. Next time, ask for help earlier. It's almost 8 PM. - She sighed. - Let me just get parchment. How much do you need?

- 30 inches.

- Ginny!


	4. Note (It's important)

No, not going to take much more time to post a chapter. This is not a new one, though. See, I've been thinking about how to continue this and I decided it would be better if I changed somethings I have done before:

- I will not have Hermione telling Harry, Ron and Ginny this soon. I think it would be for the best. I'm changing that in the last chapter. So I think that even if you've read the last chapter, you should read it again

What I'll be trying in the next chapters:

- A slowly constructed story. I want to remember my first fanfiction in English this way.

Also, I wanted to know what ships you want. I don't care what ship it is, I want to know your opinion and I'll sure consider it.

I thought I had this published a while ago, but looks like I've lost the changes I made to the last chapter and the next one. Anyway, I will be re-writing them now.


End file.
